<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tzafun by awesomems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852350">tzafun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems'>awesomems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Socialist Bucky Barnes, Socialist Steve Rogers, except all the parts i didn't like didn't happen, specifically the government's failure to address the needs of the working class?, you're gonna tell me they weren't radicalized by the depression?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky plan their retirement.</p>
<p>Tzafun: The part of the seder following the meal, tzafun is when the afikoman, a broken piece of matzah that has been hidden away since the beginning of the seder, is revealed and eaten, marking the end of dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>passover 2020 / pesach 5780 challenge [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tzafun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i sat on this for a <i>week</i> because i could not figure out a good way to end it, but i figured staring at it wasn't gonna do anything so i'm just gonna let it go, especially since i really like the rest of it.</p>
<p>tzafun, and the fact that the matzah is broken represents incompletion. it reminds us that the redemption is not over, and that there is still work to be done. sometimes it's useful to think on the issues of the world, and sometimes it isn't. this piece focuses on the latter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve,” Bucky said, trying to get the man’s attention. He was spacing out, and he looked upset about something. “We’re not at war anymore. It’s over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never over,” he finally said, voice low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean it. It’s really over this time,” he stressed. “You can get out, and that’s amazing! You weren’t meant to be a soldier your entire life, Steve. No one is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I justify retiring when people are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, distraught. “We may not be at war but so many still are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t fix everything,” Bucky soothed, taking his partner’s hands in his. “You can’t save everyone, no matter how hard you try. You’re not Moshiach, you’re not G-d, and all you’re gonna do is burn out, and then you won’t be any help to anybody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Steve murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plus, do you really wanna be doing this for the rest of your life? We’re already too old. I saw you actually shake your fist at some skateboarders the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agreed, simultaneously sucking the air through his teeth, as well as smiling for the first time that day. “So, how should we spend our retirement?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t have to stop fighting, we could just take a step back. I was actually talking to that kid Parker and his friend MJ about the movement the other day, and there’s always community work to be done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, that does sound nice. Give them the tools, then leave it up to the next generation to kill capitalism.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go out,” Steve offered. “I’m done being sad, and I recently learned that Katz’s is still open.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://katzsdelicatessen.com">katz's delicatessen</a> is a real place! on the lower east side, it's really good and really old (since the 1880s) and i fully believe steve n bucky would've crossed the manhattan bridge to visit.</p>
<p>kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>